


Persuasion

by distractionpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Gen, Vessel Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is difficult to say no to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

Even as he called out, Adam knew that Dean wouldn’t save him. Couldn’t. Couldn’t and it wasn’t anybody’s fault. Zachariah had called Sam and Dean psychotically, irrationally, erotically (and that would almost be funny, under any other circumstances) co-dependent, but it wasn’t about that. Adam had been steady on his feet and Sam had been struggling to stand, Dean’s choice was as much about common sense as personal preference, and them leaving the room ahead of him? Well somebody had to leave first and Adam had been rather too busy staring around in shock. It hadn’t been a deliberate attempt to leave him behind.

Sam and Dean destroyed malevolent spirits, people who had died bitter and angry and returned insane and twisted. Adam would not become that. He could feel the light (Michael, all formless power and righteousness) engulfing the room and he’d heard enough of angels from Sam and Dean to know how easily, effortlessly Michael would obliterate him. Probably wouldn’t even know he was doing it. He had to face death knowing he was going back to heaven, even if he saw now that they had no intention of giving him back his mother, and not coming back a monster.

He turned.

_You are not Dean Winchester._

Adam blinked. The voice came from nowhere and everywhere at once, pure noise and power in a way that ought to have made his eardrums bleed, the voice of an archangel and by far the most powerful thing he had ever encountered. Still he felt a flicker of hysterical amusement at the fact Michael (Michael, the first, most powerful archangel who would destroy Lucifer and bring about the end) was doing something as trite as stating the obvious.

“Dean left. He caught Zachariah in his own trap and went.” Adam paused, mulling over how strange and small his own voice sounded in comparison with the archangel’s. “Shouldn’t you know this already, you’re supposed to be an angel.”

 _Only God is omniscient_.

This was fair enough really, because if the angels were all knowing then there wouldn’t have been a way for Dean to trick Zachariah, or for him to remain hidden at Bobby Singer’s place. Still, given that everything which had just gone down had been about Michael it was a little bit of an affront to get the impression that the archangel hadn’t even been paying attention.

_I was not aware of Zachariah’s plan until he summoned me._

Adam scowled, wishing there was a way to direct this at Michael rather than just glaring generally into the light which was now surrounding him from all sides.

_Although Zachariah wished for you to aid him in gaining the true vessel’s consent, he was not incorrect in saying that you would be sufficient._

Adam shut his eyes, trying to process the words rather than just letting them flow into him. Michael had a voice like a professor, like a newsreader, like a doctor, like a vicar, like somebody who’s words could be trusted as fact, it was difficult not to just nod.

_I need a vessel, and you have shown yourself willing. All that is necessary is for you to say yes._

The words were worming their way into Adam’s mind as fact, as what was right and what was true, crushing their way through the Winchester’s warnings like a truck would go through tissue paper. Adam shook his head.

_A vessel is needed to destroy Lucifer. You agree that he cannot be allowed to roam free._

Yes. Yes that was true. But if the angels really believed that why had they freed him to walk the earth in the first place?

_It was necessary._

Adam brought his hands up over his ears. It was a pointless action but it focused him. Was it necessary? No. Things had been going okay before Lucifer rose. Adam and his mother had been eaten alive by ghouls, slow and painful and messy. But that wasn’t it. It didn’t matter if things were perfect or not. It wasn’t the angel’s choice to make. It was humanity’s planet and their decision.

_It is God’s will for his creation._

God wanted his creation to be destroyed?

_Remade. Healed and sanctified._

Healed. Yes, but a doctor needed consent before operating on a patient, had to explain the situation and let them think about it, never just go at them with a scalpel and a plan and hope the patient would be cool with the decisions later.

_In an emergency, when something must be done to save the patient from an awful fate and they are unable to give consent assumptions must be made for their own good._

Unable or unwilling, had any effort been made to ask earth…

_Lucifer amasses a demon army, with every moment there are yet more casualties. What we must do to achieve paradise is difficult but necessary._

Paradise or the apocalypse.

_Lucifer will bring hell upon earth._

Hell… when Heaven had been such a letdown.

_With Lucifer destroyed things will be right and as God intended._

Right… everything could be alright…

_Yes._

“Yes.”


End file.
